


Tattoo

by ImaginaryDragons



Series: supercorp sunday one shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara being adorkable, Kara gets a tattoo, Lnea bieng all smart, cuteness, we love smart lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: I got a prompt a while back about Kara wanting to get a tattoo so here it is.Kara had always had a fascination with tattoos. The idea of them was foreign to her, after all no one on krypton had any. Kara never thought to much on them though; that was until she saw Lena's tattoo.





	Tattoo

Kara had always had a fascination with tattoos; maybe it was because she thought she could never get one. When Kara had first arrived she had been enthralled by the idea of tattoos, she had never seen them before. Once she had asked Eliza about it, but Eliza had no idea if there was any way for her to get one. After a few years Kara forgot about it. She didn’t think about tattoos again until she saw Lena’s. 

Lena had a tattoo. A purity tattoo. There was some level of irony to how Kara first saw it. The first time she saw it was when Lena was getting dressed the morning after. Kara got a glimpse of it as Lena slipped into her pants. Kara’s breath was taken away. She hadn’t expected Lena to have a tattoo. She knew Lena had a wild phase but she had no idea that Lena had a tattoo. The rest of the morning Kara was distracted the image of Lena’s tattoo swimming in her head. 

With that Kara’s interest in getting a tattoo was back. It was back ten fold. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. She almost asked Alex about it but she knew Alex would start grilling her ono why she was interested in tattoos again. Kara wasn’t willing to put herself through explaining to her sister that she was obsessed with Lena’s tattoo. She would never hear the end of it

It took a few weeks for Kara got get up the nerve to actually look into getting the tattoo. She asked some of the aliens that she knew from the bar. She had been nervous to ask, worried that someone would figure out she was supergirl but then again they already knew she was an alien. It was an unspoken rule between everyone in the bar that you didn’t out another alien, it doesn’t matter what they are doing outside of the bar, inside they are allowed to escape everything. No one would tell, and if they did Kara was certain that Alex would have it handled with in half an hour. 

Kara easily found out where to go, the problem was if they were going to be able to give her the tattoo. After all even if it worked there was no guarantee that Kara’s body wouldn’t heal itself and erase the tattoo. She had an idea though, there was one person that could figure it out, Lena Luthor. If anyone could figure out how to make it stick it would be Lena. After all not only was she a genius, but thanks to the whole Reign situation she also knew more about kryptonian biology than anyone else on the planet, other than maybe Alex. 

That’s how she ended up sitting in Lena’s lab as Lena ran tests on her skin. She was trying to find out if Kara’s skin could scar under the right circumstances. In order for the tattoo to stay the ink would need to scar her skin. If her skin healed immediately then the tattoo would simply disappear.

“So when did you become so determined to get a tattoo?” Lena said, as she continued to type away. 

Kara felt her face heating up; she tried to stammer out an answer but it just came out garbled. Lena let out a small laugh and turned around to look at Kara. The smirk on Lena's face made Kara’s heart skip a beat. At that point Kara was sure that her face was as red as her cape. “I uh may have seen your tattoo and remembered how much I wanted a tattoo.” Kara sushed out just slow enough for Lena to be able to understand. 

“So you want to get a tattoo because you saw my horrible tattoo?”

“No, well kind of. And it’s not a horrible tattoo I like it.” Kara ran a hand through her hair and ducked her head nervously. Lena smiled softly and cupped Kara’s cheek in her hand. 

Kara blushed and quickly leaned up and gave Lena a quick kiss. Lena let out a little laugh as soon as Kara pulled away. Lena turned back to her work leaving Kara sitting. Kara pulled out her sketch book and started working on a few ideas she had for the tattoo. Kara had originally wanted to get a kryptonian symbol but she thought better of it. Someone could recognize it and out her as a kryptonian. So Kara was looking for something more subtle. She wanted something that would remind her of home. 

Kara sketched out at least ten different options but none of them felt right.A few of the options were things that earth had that krypton didn’t, others were key things from krypton. No matter how many she went through she couldn’t get the right one. Some of them made her sad, she wanted something that reminded her of home, yet made her happy. She was so focused on her sketches she hadn’t noticed Lena finishing up and grabbing her things. 

“Darling? You ready to go home?” Lena looked tired. Apparently the two of them had been working for a while. Kara had been so focused on what she was sketingn that she hadn’t noticed time passing. 

“Yeah yeah.” Kara was quick to get to heer feet. She held Lena’s hand as they walked out of L-corp. 

========================================================================

It took another two days for Lena to figure out how to make the tattoo stick. The two of them would find themselves in Lena’s lab after work each day. Kara took another day to figure out what she wanted. In the end she chose something that no one would think twice about her having. In the end she had chosen a sun, she was going to get a red sun tattooed by her hip. No one would question it, after all she was known as Sunny Danvers. It would be able to pass by undetected yet remind Kara of home. It would remind her of something from home, that reminded her of good times and of comfort. 

Lena had tracked down one of the very few alien tattoo parlors in the city. Lena had already prepped the tattoo artist, and shown her how to use the specialized machine. All that was left was for Kara to show up. 

Kara was nervous as she entered the parlor. She was also excited though. Lena was already waiting for her. Kara gave Lena a smile as she sat down. “All ready Miss Danvers?” 

Kara nodded and handed over her final sketch. Kara got situated so that the artist could work. Kara had made sure that she wouldn’t have any super emergency for another few hours. Kara wasn’t used to feeling any pain she almost jumped when the woman started on her tattoo. Kara stayed as still as possible during the whole process.

“It’s looking really good,” Lena said to Kara, at some point during the process they had started holding hands. 

Kara glanced down at the unfinished tattoo and smiled. Iti looked almost exactly like Rao. The red matching the color that she had seen every day on krypton. “it is.” Kara smiled up at Lena, glad to have her girlfriend by her side. 

The two of them talked some as the artist continued. Kara’s nerves had completely dissipated, and having Lena there was a distraction from any pain the process had. Lena told Kara about how she had gotten her tattoo. Lena had been seventeen and was away on vacation, she and lillian had a fight and Lena decided to go out and get the tattoo. It had been a split second decision and it had infuriated Lillian. 

By the time Lena finished the story her tattoo was done. Kara smiled when she looked at the finished product it was perfect. “Thank you!” Kara said excitedly to the artist who simply smiled back. 

“So what do you think Lena?” Kara said softly as the two walked out. 

“Hmm I think you look rather sexy with a tattoo.” Lena smirked as Kara’s face went bright red.


End file.
